Poke' Junior High School
by GuessWhoDoctorWHO
Summary: David is just an ordinary Pikachu moving in to a certain town called Poke' Valley and is about to experience his new life in Middle School where he gets friends, enemies, and maybe even a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Pokemon fic and I'm gonna see if I'm any and even consider continuing on this. So Hopefully I ace this story. Inspired by**

* * *

 **Welcome to Poke' Valley**

* * *

A Pikachu was staring out a window of a car, all he saw was tree after tree and houses in his direction. He continued looking at it with a sad expression on his face.

" _Sigh_ " the down pikachu said

"What's wrong David" said a female Raichu driving the vehicle

"It's just that I still can't believe that you and dad divorced"

"Things weren't working out for us so we had to make a decision"

"Yeah I know but he's still my dad, and why did we even have to move" David said to which she ignored that

"I had a call from my boss saying that he was giving me a raise which we could use to get everything we ever wanted"

"Yeah but the down side to that is moving"

"You can stop being gloomy, think of this as a fresh new start for both of us"

"Fine, I'll try and enjoy it" David said folding his arms

They arrived in a neighborhood and parked nearby a house that had a for sale sign renamed 'Sold'. Once they arrived a small truck arrived behind them parking next by with a Machoke and Gurdurr exiting. They went to the back of it to unload all the furniture it stored and carried it in to the house.

"So is this where were gonna live, I kind of like it"

"I'd knew you'd like it"

After a few boxes later the men finally finished moving in everything and drove off. David's mom went out to meet her new boss for buisness purposes leaving David to do whatever he wants.

 _Sigh maybe its for the best I was getting in to too much trouble in my last school_ David thought to himself remembering all the pranks he'd do to teacher, students, staff.

David went out for a walk in to the city and explored around seeing many things everybody would see in a normal city. That is before he saw an Oshawott being picked by an Zangoose near a sandwich shop. David hesitated but decided to just go with it and stand up for that Oshawott.

"This is what happens when you try and stand up for yourself" the Zangoose said raising his arm in the air preparing a brick break

"No please" Oshawott said cowering

"HOLD ON A SEC" David said behind the Zangoose

"What do you want"

"I was wondering why would you pick on a pokemon if you know you're gonna get a reputation for school for picking on the weak"

"Then maybe I should just break you instead"

"Before you do I wanna make sure I scream as loud as I can so the police over there can hear me" David said pointing over to the Lickilick

"Fine, but the next time you interrupt me don't expect me to go easy on you"

The Zangoose walked away in an angry manner stomping. David turned to see the Oshawott watch in amazement seeing a Pikachu stand up for him.

"Wow that was amazing what you did there I wish I could thank you"

"Well buying me a drink is one"

"Sure" Lucas said buying himself a drink as well

David and him took a seat and talked about Zach

"So why was he picking on you" David said taking a sip

"Well he was 'borrowing' money from me so he could buy a video game for himself"

"Wow what a jerk"

"I know I just can't believe I'll be going to the same school with him

"Wait are you going to Poke' Junior High by any chance"

"Yeah"

"That's great because I'm going there as well"

"Really that's great, my name is Lucas" Lucas said pulling his hand out

"The name's David" David said shaking his hand

The two pokemon finished their smalltalk and said their goodbyes. David walked back to his home right when mom arrived.

"So David you enjoying this town yet"

"I started enjoying it right when I met two interesting people"

"Please promise me you're not gonna get in trouble like your last school"

"Maybe" David smirked

"Good enough for me now get to bed" she said with a blank face

"Yes ma'am"

David and his mom got inside and rested til the next day.


	2. Welcome to PJHS

**Why does the world hate me. Letting a hurricane of bad luck hit me and now school, great something that's gonna keep me typing. Anyway I was able to finish a chapter well half a chapter in another story I was working on. So I'm getting started on this one and if any of you read this you may recognize this story from a writer you may know as PokeMaster64 which is my favorite writer. And his story is called Life in the City and it kinda inspired me.**

* * *

 **Welcome to PJHS**

* * *

David was fast asleep in his bed dreaming, but it was just a memory. He remembered his life in school how he was always alone. He'd spent time working on mischief and genius plans for pranks. Other pokemon would see him as a trouble maker who would cause havoc on others. But deep inside David pretended to be okay without friends, being the kid who would spend time by himself, it was hard for him. And then there would be his dad, the perfect figure who would always cheer him and defend him David. But then came that day, the day things to hell.

David's eyes shot open and realized it was just a nightmare.

" _Sigh_ Dad" David groaned

He got up and dressed himself in a hood(blue and zip on) plus his blue backpack and left for school. He left his home and walked to school, as he left his mother was staring out the window to David as he left.

" _Well the weather looks nice today"_ David thought to the gloomy clouds " _Please don't let this become like middle school"_ David walked along the street without noticing the other pokemon across the street

"Hey David"

David looked up and turned to see Lucas waving at him

"Oh hey Lucas" David said

"Hey David so how you doing" Lucas walked with David

"Eh nothing just thinking to myself on the way to school"

"Speaking of which there it is" Lucas pointed to a 3 story building with a few steps in front of the entrance and accompanied by a baseball field

"So this is where life happens, _sigh_ lets our sentence over with" (you know like death sentence or 'I sentence you to jail get it)

"I second that" Lucas laughed, and David laughed at that comment

Upon arrival they saw a massive group of students of almost every category in the hallway. Popular kids, jocks, medium kids, weirdos, nerds, etc.

"Well it looks like there's my group over there" Lucas implied at the nerds "Oh almost forgot these" He put on glasses from his pockets (Pokemon have pockets, Dun dun duunnnnnn)

"Oh ok, then I'll see you off then"

"K see you later David" Lucas said while leaving

"Yeah heh see ya" David gave a fake smile until he was gone " _Sigh_ ok then now the real hell begins"

David begins walking down the halls watching as all the other kids have fun with their **friends**. Being a loner in school was not good especially if your a freshman. He arrived at his locker opening it up and unloading his backpack. As he unloaded a group of pokemon with males and females looked at David and back and laughed all together leaving him to lose his self-esteem.

"Hmph this is gonna be harder than I thought" David left for class

He arrived along with other random pokemon sitting in the back while others sat in the front. The teacher(Infernape) arrived and began his lesson.

"Ok class you may refer to me as Mr. Fern(Lets say he's married) and I'll be teaching you about how to fight" He wrote his name on the chalk "Now then let's begin with ways to turning your weakness in to an advantage"

Everyone started writing down on their papers

"Now everyone if you would meet and greet each other around the classroom and get to know each other better"

David placed his head down on the desk as everybody got up and began chattering. Palpitoad with Kirlia, Servine with Gothita, Machoke with Mew. But a pokemon decided to come at David and sit in his table. David looked up and saw a Glaceon looking down at him.

"Um... can I help you" David asked

"Sure if you can tell me your name?" she asked

"David, so... are you gonna tell me your name"

"Sure, my name is Samantha but only you can call me sexy" she began to grab David by the collar and bring him closer to her face

" _Oh man this isn't good what is she doing I don't want to be in a relationship what if she already had admirers who would be jealous, or worse I'll become popular. Oh no she's bringing me to her face, ARCEUS PLEASE SAVE ME"_ right after David said that he was saved by the bell

"Hm looks like we'll resume this next time" Sam left but not before winking at David

"Phew that takes care of that" David left as well to the next class

He walked to his locker and left his books for Physical Education.

"Come on just a few more classes and its over"

He arrived at the basketball court and sat on the benches as everybody came slowly one by one. After everyone was here Mr. Fern came in confusing everybody.

"Ok teens as some of may remember from last class this is where you will use those lessons and test them" He said facing at the open pokemon battlefields "If I could get two volunteers from the crowd" Mr. Fern looked back at the crowd. "Hm you there in the hood"

"Me!" David was surprised

"Yes you and you over there with the tail on fire, come down and show us what you got" Mr. Fern gestured

"Ok then" the charmeleon said

"Now then now that we have both of our chosen volunteers lets have them introduce themselves to each other first to show that you mean no harm to one another"

"Hi there my name's David" David held his hand out

"You catch on pretty fast, the name's Aaron" the charmeleon slap his hand and fist bumped it

"Ok now that you teens' weird handshakes are over with lets begin with you two getting in your positions" Mr. Fern said "Oh and please fight your urge to kill each other thank you"

As David took his sweater off him and Aaron got to their sides they got in stance position and awaited for the fight to begin.

"Ready, Set…

The suspense was picking everyone of their seats for the victor

"GO!"

Aaron started with a Flamethrower and David shot a Thunderbolt, the attacks collided and made a smoke. Aaron came out of the smoke and lunged toward with slash, but David reacted with an Iron Tail against his slashing. They kept hitting their attacks on each other, that is til Aaron stopped by side stepping and surprising David with a Ember. He held his arms a little still being hit, David tried enduring the attack while it slowly pushed him back. David used Quick Attack using this opportunity and came charging. Aaron used Flamethrower to try to stop the pikachu in it's tracks. But David just kept coming and dodging em til he slammed Aaron.

"STOP!" Mr. Fern said "Ok class now I wouldn't say that this was a perfect battle but I'd say it was good enough to be an example of a clash between pokemon"

The pokemon murmured as a group either agreeing or disagreeing.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have before the bell rings so I'll be seeing you tommorow"

David got his jacket on and was about to leave but not before Aaron came up to David.

"Oh hey Aaron was it" David responded

"Yeah, David was it, that was a pretty good fighting you did back there I'd never faced an opponent that good" Aaron gave thumbs up

"Heh thanks I've had some practice with what you can call classmates" David gave a weak smile

"Mmh I thinking maybe you can sit with me at lunch" he suggested

"Wow really I don't maybe if I have room in my schedule" David said jokingly which earned a playful punch in the shoulder

"Ok then I'll see you later"

After Aaron left David said quietly to himself "Yeah that's what they all say"

David slowly walked himself back to his locker and get his books for Pokammalia (Mammalia: study of human). After he closed his locker he was about to take a step but a group of disrespectful pokemon pushed him back and did the same to anyone in their way in the hallway.

"At least I know who the dicks are now" David proceeded his way to class

David arrived in class seeing Lucas in here as well.

"Hey David over here" Lucas called him

"So Lucas how did it go for your classes" David sat with him

"Oh just like any normal class, except…

"Except what"

"Well Zach and his friends showed up and put most of my friends in the nurse's office I was lucky enough to not end up in there"

"Oh sorry about that, if only I was there" David looked upset

"No it's ok he would have showed up anyway. Lets just start class"

"Ok" David was unsure

A Leavanny showed up and began the class "Ok class now that were all here I'd like to welcome you to Pokammalia, now you may call me Mrs. Lee" She said

After she said that a pokemon came in the classroom

"Ah it seems we have a late pokemon" Mrs. Lee said

"Yeah I was a little held back by a group of jocks" the Snivy said

"Very well then take a seat next to anyone you want"

There weren't any available seats for him to sit in except the empty seat next to David and Lucas. He sat beside David

"Hey there my name's Lucas" Lucas greeted

"Greetings my name is Jeff" the Snivy said

"Yeah my name's David over here" David said in between them

"OK class now that everyone's here I see that not everybody has evolved yet which doesn't mean its a bad thing its just that you're still young" Mrs. Lee "But there is a way you can evolve earlier, but just because its faster doesn't mean you should use it" she pulled out a thunderstone. "As you see class I brought a thunderstone as an exampalll" the stone slipped through her hands and towards David.

"No No NO!" He held his arms up but fell behind his chair

"I got you" Jeff caught the stone right in front of David "That was a close one"

"Heh he he nice catch" David got up on his chair

Mrs. Lee looked worry "Class we have some difficulties right now so we'll just start this day by studying on why we evolve"

The whole class groaned as the next remaining class minutes was wasted on us starting as creations of Arceus. The class ended eventually and lunch started and David, Lucas and Jeff went off in a table. David got a normal lunch, Jeff got meat his and as for Lucas, well he's basically a vegan. Jeff was a little offended by that.

"What I just think meat is gross if it came from a living thing" Lucas protested

"And what about the other food that's not meat" Jeff said

"Heh yeah I just think vegetables taste better" Lucas nervously chuckled

"Is that what Vegans call grass types!"

David was looking at the two pokemon fighting. _"Is this what friends do… I like this feeling being in a group of different personalities. Other personalities that need each other to finish missing puzzles in their lives"_

"DAVID!"

"Wha?" David snapped back to reality

"Meat is better than eating grass types" Jeff said

"Or Vegetables are better than guts and disgusting body parts" Lucas jumped in

"Well I was thinking uh..."

"Hey David!"

"Again Wha"

A familiar charmeleon came behind David "Hey David I didn't know you already had friends, hey there the name's Aaron"

"I'm Jeff nice to meet you"

"I'm Lucas"

"Hey Aaron how's it going"

"Right now it's not really going fresh right now" Aaron said with a disappointed face

"Why's that" Lucas said in concern

"I had some issues with the team of jicks (that's what I call jocks who act like dicks)"

"Oh yeah I some trouble with their captain, jerk thinks he can take any girl he wants" Jeff said

"Who's the captain" David asked

"Wait you don't know yet" Lucas said

"It's only been one day how fast do they pick the captain" David protested

"It's PJH anything can happen" Aaron responded

"Noted, so who's the captain" David said

"Well you might know him as the jick from yesterday, but his name is Zach, but then again I'm just gonna call him a jick" Lucas said liking the term

"Oh man, now I have to deal with him for four years" David face palmed "I don't think I'm going to make it"

"David please don't worry about dealing with him it won't be a problem if we stick together" Jeff put his hand on his back

Aaron stood beside David "And besides it's not like he'll spend most of his time messing with you"

David was convinced "Yeah guys, this will be easy" he said before he face planted on his food

"And that how you peg a dweeb" a Zangoose said laughing along with his goons

"Hey Zach come on that was uncalled for" Lucas immediately regretted saying that and covered his mouth

Zach came up towards him but was stopped by David in his way "Out of the way rat boy"

"First off it's David, and secondly I don't need lip from you son of Giratina" David looked away from him

"What was that" Zach got his fury cutter ready for a striking

"MR. ZACHARY SMITH!"

Zach stopped and saw a Lucario standing in front of him

"This is your last warning of today any more offense and I'll have to expell you"

"Yes principle Ian" Zach turned from David before he was gone "Listen rat next time I see you I'm going to destroy your life" Zach whispered

Zach and his teammates left the cafeteria

"Whoa David nice save you got there" Aaron complimented him

"No one's ever been able to face Zach like that" Jeff joined in

"That was incredible" Lucas' eyes lit up

"Guys it was just something I'd do for a friend" David said with a stupid face

The bell rang signaling everyone to leave to their classes

"Well I think its time for us to get to class" David stretched out

David and his new friends walked their way to history class sitting next to each other in the row. Jeff and Lucas sat in front to get a better view. Aaron and David sat behind them to lay back. Class started and the remaining students sat in their seats, unfortunately David recognized one of the pokemon.

"Hey David" he heard someone say femininely

The guys turned and saw a Glaceon coming next to him.

"Hey Samantha I didn't know you had this class" David gave her a fake smile

"At least there's something that will keep me in school" she sat behind David

"David whoa I didn't know you already had a girlfriend" Aaron gave him thumbs up( do pokemon even have thumbs)

"Well she's not really my-oh look class is starting" David changed the subject

"Now class lets begin with what we're going to do for the school year" the teacher Gardevoir (yes its exactly what you think is going to happen… almost no M rating) "My name is Ms. Wright and for the next year you'll be studying our history"

The classmates started talking about how hot the teacher looked _sigh_ basic kids( at least kids these days don't act like that right… right).

"Um those guys do realize that Mr. Wright is older than her and they can get in real trouble for that" Lucas said

"Shh" Jeff settled Lucas down

"Today we will begin with a legendary pokemon known as Arceus the creator of everything" Ms. Wright write with her back turned attracting lots of the boys' attention

"Oh man what's wrong with this guys am I right Aaron… Aaron?" David said

"Yeah yeah that's nice David" he said trying to get a view

David felt a tap on his shoulder and saw it was Samantha

"David please don't fall for her" she said with arcanine eyes(puppy eyes)

"Oh don't worry about that I'm not a pig" he said

"Hey" a Pignite said

"Sorry" David said

"Okay class now who can tell me the name of the human who betrayed Arceus" Ms. Wright turned back around receiving lots of raised hand

" _Oh man what's the matter with boys these days"_ David thought

The whole period had boys blindly raising their hands when the teacher asked a question. They'd all get it wrong except for Lucas and Jeff who really weren't lovestruck. The class thankfully ended and everybody got ready to go home leaving the classroom except for David who was still packing up. He was about to leave his seat but was stopped and sit back down

"Wait hold on David you're perfect" Ms. Wright said seductively

"Um thanks?" David said making a confused face

"You're not like the other boys handsome and hard to play. I was thinking about a project you and me should do together" she ran her hand on his shoulder

"Uh I don't know if I'll have time and I'm really busy at these times after school" he made up an excuse

"Oh well but tell me if your interested I'll be here waiting for you" she winked at him before leaving

After she left he was shaking after that weird moment "What just happened?" he asked himself

He quickly got out of the classroom and saw Samantha and his friends waiting for him outside the school.

"Hey David what took so long you kept me waiting" she said sadly

"Yeah what took you that long I know that your not in to learning" Aaron said

"I have no idea what happened in there she said I was perfect and that she wanted me to work on a project with her and I think she accidently moved her hand on my shoulder but I said no" David had no idea what that was about

Unfortunately his friends did

"Aw man I wish that was me" Aaron whined

"Why's that" David asked

"I think Ms. Wright likes you" Lucas said

"Well I am one of her students and I don't think she knows I'm smart" David said

"No I think what Lucas means is that Ms. Wright like likes you" Jeff said

"Really? Why are the odds against me this day" David whined with Aaron "Please don't tell any of the boys in this school"

"Sure thing, but can't you just report her?" Lucas asked

"I can't if any of the boys found out I would be all of their number one target for kicking Ms. Wright out of school" David worried

"Sure thing Casanova see ya" Aaron left

"I should be heading out to see you tommorow" Lucas left

"See you soon" Jeff waved bye

All that was left was David and Samantha

"Hey Samantha I think we should be going too" He looked at a head down Samantha and left her by herself

But she started following him "You said that you wouldn't fall for her are you going to still fall for her" she said

"Yeah right It's not like I'm-"David paused and looked around before continuing "It's not like I'm a pig and besides I rather go out with girls close to my age"

"Really" Samantha asked

"Yeah now would you please stop following me" he said

"Heh if I were walked ahead of you I'd say you were stalking me" She punched his arm while they both laughed "But seriously though this is my way home"

"Well I guess that makes us a pair" David commented "I was meaning to ask you what were all those flirts for"

"You really aren't that bright aren't you" she said

"Last time I try changing the light bulb on a Chandelure" David sounding brain dead

"They don't need light bulbs. Anyways I was trying to ask you out"

"Oh" David said not understanding "Ohh" he said fully understanding

"So how about it"

"Well I'll try and consider which will take time I'd say the whole high school year"

"Will see about, I promise I'll get a kiss before the end of the year and I'll be looking forward to it" she walked ahead backwards facing him

After that long walk David arrived home with Samantha. He walked toward his home as she walked to the house across to it.

"I didn't know we were neighbors" he shouted across

"That's something that will keep excited every morning" she said back

They waved bye across the street to each other and went in their homes.

"So David did you make any new friends on the first day" his mom said

"Actually I had a bla- hmph I mean it was fine I guess" he took his words back

"Really, because it looks like someone's made a new girlfriend" she smiled at him

"Come on mom, you know me better than that" David walked upstairs

"Where you going"

"I'm sleeping in I need an after school nap after a long day" he talked from upstairs

"Are you really going to sleep in the day"

"It's Monday" he shouted

He dropped his backpack on the floor and dropped himself in bed going to sleep thinking about the new friends, teachers and enemies he has in school and he smiled his way to sleep.

* * *

 **That was a cheesy ending in a chapter, mmm cheese anyway I'll be continuing on working on this but not before I finish a page on my amazing world of gumball story.**


End file.
